memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan (novel)
| Pages = 223 | Year = 2285 | Stardate = 8130.5 | ISBN = 0671741497 }} The extraordinary novel based on Paramount Pictures' supreme space adventure. Summary ;From the book jacket: :Prepare yourself for warp 10 excitement! :The galaxy's ultimate future is in the hands of James Kirk, Mr. Spock and the indomitable crew of the ... :The galaxy's ultimate weapon is in the hands of the evil Khan and his followers. :A battle that will shake the universe cannot be avoided... and the ultimate adventure is about to begin. Prologue Lieutenant JG Saavik takes the no-win scenario test, and loses. Chapter 1 Rear Admiral James T. Kirk ends the scenario and surveys the destruction. After conversing with his former senior staff, he attends a cadet debriefing. He bids Captain Spock farewell after receiving Spock's gift of A Tale of Two Cities. Chapter 2 Commander Pavel Chekov records a log entry aboard ''Reliant''. Background Information * Novelization of by Vonda N. McIntyre. * Saavik is revealed to be half-Romulan. This information originated from the script, however, it did not appear in the final cut of the film. * A brief romantic interest between Saavik and David Marcus is suggested in the novel. * Saavik also helps out Peter Preston with his studies, and the young Peter has a crush on her. Preston is also revealed to be the nephew of Montgomery Scott which was cut from the original theatrical version of the film. * A subplot involving the Regula I science staff is also prominent in the novelization, centering around two young physicists, Del March and Vance Madison. * UK and Australian editions were from Futura Publications. Characters ;James T. Kirk : Starfleet rear admiral. Around his birthday, Kirk gives a debriefing to the Kobayashi Maru scenario cadets before visiting Enterprise for an inspection. He teases young Midshipman Preston for boasting about the Enterprise, calling it a "death ship". ;Spock : Starfleet captain, commander of the training vessel Enterprise. ;Leonard McCoy : Starfleet commander, former CMO of Enterprise. ;Khan Noonien Singh ;Saavik : Starfleet lieutenant junior grade, a trainee assigned to Enterprise. ;Montgomery Scott : Starfleet commander, chief engineer of Enterprise. ;Pavel Chekov : Executive officer of Reliant. ;David Marcus ;Carol Marcus ;Uhura : Starfleet commander, communications officer of Enterprise. ;Hikaru Sulu : Starfleet captain awaiting his first command, former helmsman of Enterprise. Kirk congratulated Sulu on his pending assignment to Excelsior. ::Although Sulu wore commander insignia in the movie, the novel portrays him as (possibly figuratively) wearing an "extra braid" indicating his recent captaincy. ;Clark Terrell : Starfleet captain in command of ''Reliant ;Peter Preston : Starfleet engineering midshipman, nephew of Montgomery Scott. Preston is only 14 years old at the time of his training cruise. ::In the script and the novelization Preston is clearly stated to be the nephew of Scott, however this information was cut from the original theatrical print of the film. It was restored in a ABC TV airing of the film, as well as the later Director's Edition DVD. ;Jedda : Assistant of Dr. Carol Marcus. ::In the original script and the novelization Jedda is a Deltan. However in the movie he is portrayed as a human. ;Del March : Physicist, member of Carol Marcus' science team. ;Vance Madison : Physicist, member of Carol Marcus' science team. ;"Stoney" Beach : Starfleet commander, helmsman of Reliant. ::Although described as helmsman in the novel, Stoney sits at a science station in the film. ;Kyle : Starfleet lieutenant commander, communications officer of Reliant. ;Croy : Blond cadet-lieutenant who was on the bridge during the cruise. ::This character was seen in the movie, see: unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel. ;Mandala Flynn : Starship captain. Flynn's USS Magellanic Clouds was due to leave the galaxy. ::Captain Flynn first appeared, as a security commander, in "The Entropy Effect" (also by McIntyre). ;Marla McGivers : Khan's described his wife's death to Terrell and Chekov. ;Christine Chapel : Enterprise medical officer. ;Peter Grenni ;Max Arrunja : Security commander. Arrunja was paged by Saavik during the Kobayashi Maru scenario, to prepare to assist survivors. References ;USS Andromeda : Federation starship, a so-called "Galaxy" class explorer. ; (NX-2000): Experimental Federation starship prototype. ;"Galaxy" class : This is not a starship class in the traditional sense, as this was a series of ships designated for the purpose of leaving the galaxy. ::There didn't seem to be a class ship named '' at this point. Each ship was named after the galaxy they were investigating. It wasn't revealed if these ships were simply taking scans of the galaxies and then returning, or if they actually were headed towards them. The latter would seem to be ruled out by TNG, where warp speeds still couldn't propel us to other galaxies in less than a few generations -- unless these ships were meant to be generational vessels.'' ;Kobayashi Maru ; (NCC-1864) :The novel contains the description of ''Reliant used in the script, describing it as an older starship ;USS M-31 : Federation starship, a "Galaxy" class explorer. ;USS Magellanic Clouds : Captain Mandala Flynn's starship, a "Galaxy" class explorer. This vessel was slated for a long term extragalactic probe. ::In the novel "Dreadnought!", Flynn was mentioned as captain of , and ''Magellanic Clouds is later referred to as Magellan in the "Search for Spock" novelization. Chronology *1996 Botany Bay launched *2233 - James Kirk born *2267 - Khan found *2283 - Romulan ale bottled. *2285 - Kirk's 52nd birthday External link * de:Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan (Roman) it:Star Trek: L'ira di Khan (romanzo) Wrath of Khan, The